Problem: There was a group of bunnies in a field. $8$ hopped away. Now there are $5$ bunnies in the field. How many bunnies were in the group to begin with?
Solution: We can use subtraction to find the missing whole: ${\Box} - 8 = 5$ We can also add all of the bunnies together: $8 + 5 = {\Box}$ ${13}$ bunnies